Dear Miss Pillsbury
by rebeccag239
Summary: Series of one shots set around Emma and the glee children in her office. Some set during season one, some set durng season two. Many couples referred to. Chapter eleven Rachel
1. Finn

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

I got this idea from watching 'Sectionals' when Brittany said "That's who I was sent to when they found that bird in my locker" I thought a good fic idea would be to do one shots of the kids coming to see Emma in her office. Some will be s1, some will be s2 but they won't be connected in any way. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review!

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter One: Finn

Emma sat alone in her office looking through some college applications. It had been a month since she and Carl had broken up but she and Will hadn't spoken a word to one another. However he was still unsettled by Terri moving on with his rival. Emma still wasn't sure why Terri had done that since she never showed any interest in New Directions but then she didn't want to know what went on in that woman's mind either. Ever since she called Emma a home wrecker... Emma shivered from the memory but was brought back to reality by a knock on her office door.

"Come in" Emma called brightly and smiled when she saw it was Finn. Emma and Finn had got closer ever since Burt had his accident and Finn had decided to come and have weekly appointments with her to talk things through. Recently Finn had been becoming more personal towards Emma talking about his relationship with Rachel and how he was worried that Kurt could be walking a tightrope with his new boyfriend, who was with Vocal Adrenaline. Finn told Emma it reminded him too much of Rachel's relationship with Jessie last term and he didn't want Kurt to get hurt.

"Hey Miss. P." Finn grinned towards Emma who gave a small smile in reply.

"Finn hi" Emma looked surprised as Finn sank in the chair curling his legs underneath the desk. "Was there something you wanted urgently to ask me?" Emma replied carefully as she rubbed some hand sanitizer into her palms. Her therapy with Carl had cured some things but old habits die hard.

"No," Finn shook his head but then scrunched up his face in confusion "Oh yeah Rachel wanted to tell you that New Directions are having an evening to raise money for the plane ride to New York." Finn's face broke into a smile as he remembered that evening when they had finally beaten Vocal Adrenaline and clinched the place at Nationals. "She said that she was sure you would like to come"

"Finn I don't know" Emma trailed off but then after seeing the puppy dog look on his face Emma gave in and sighed. She couldn't let her problems with Will come between the kids, she had already missed Sectionals and Regionals. Beside she missed them performing, the only chance she did get to see them was their appointments once a week and those were strictly confidential. "Ok I'll come. Tell Rachel I'll give her the money when she comes for her appointment later on in the week." Finn nodded. "Is that everything?" Emma glanced at Finn who looked sheepish.

"Mr. Schue says he misses you" Finn replied and Emma's face turned bright red. "We were in the auditorium the other day running through some songs for Nationals and for some reason they were angsty love songs, something that Sam would sing, not my type of genre. So I. questioned Mr. Schue and he was all well, if you can't tell them then you can sing about them" Finn gave a small smile then stopped talking "Wait I shouldn't be talking about this he told me in confidence." Emma then raised an hand and smiled gently at Finn.

"Finn it's ok it probably wasn't about me anyway" Emma looked sad. "Thanks for telling me anyway." She smiled at Finn who looked puzzled but then nodded as he left the office where Rachel was waiting for him tapping her foot and looking generally impatient. Finn walked up to her and gave a sheepish grin.

"Did you tell her?" Rachel pounced on her boyfriend who nodded.

"She said she doesn't think it was about her" Finn replied as the two walked hand in hand Rachel scoffed but Finn pretended to ignore that.

"Of course its about her Mr. Schue has been walking around with a face like a hurt puppy since we came back from the Christmas break. As co-captains of New Directions we need to get them fixed up otherwise we have no chance at Nationals. A happy Mr. Schue equals happy New Directions equals us winning at Nationals." Finn looked confused but he let Rachel carrying on talking. "The clock is ticking Finn I need to leave McKinley with some sort of recognition!" Rachel exclaimed before turning back round to face Finn. Finn let Rachel finish her rant before turning towards his girlfriend and kissed her.

"She is coming to the evening though" Finn added. Rachel glanced at Finn and a small smile came to her lips, she started to nod as an idea came to her. She then span around and clicked her fingers as two Cheerios who were just coming back from practise looked at the petite girl in surprise. However when Rachel shot them a look they quickly scuttled down the corridor, Rachel then looked up at Finn who looked slightly bemused at his girlfriends actions.

"I have an idea," she grinned to herself "But we need all New Directions help plus we need Mr. Schuester but he has to have no idea that Miss. P. will be there" Rachel glanced at Finn who nodded.

"I'll speak to him after Glee rehearsal next week" Finn replied.

"Ok so this is what we are going to do" Rachel replied as she whispered something to Finn who nodded and smiled.

"If we find the perfect song this could be great" Finn nodded at Rachel who gave him a wide.

(Will was sat in the auditorium trying to work on some new material for Nationals when he saw Finn and Rachel walk in.)

"Hey guys" he smiled at his two co captains. Rachel just gave him a look while Finn smiled apologetically.

"Mr. Schuester me and Finn have had an idea" Rachel crossed her arms. Will glanced at Finn who just shrugged standing next to his girlfriend. "We were wondering if at the evening as well as us performing it could be a good idea if you performed as well. I know you always say its not about you it's about us but we know you can sing and it could be a good way for you to showcase your talent." Rachel smiled at Will while crossing her fingers behind her back. Will scrunched up his face in confusion, which reminded Rachel of Finn and had to smile at how the two reminded her of each other.

"Yeah come on Mr. Schue" Finn pleaded with his teacher "I mean your always saying for us to think out of our boxes. Rach sometimes does come up with good ideas." Rachel glared heavily but then Finn gave her a dopey smile which made her forgive him. Will sighed and glanced at the duo.

"Well ok then," Will replied "Just as long as its nothing too embarrassing." He winced as he thought of what Sue or even Shannon Bieste could do to him. Finn and Rachel shared a knowing smile which worried him.

"Oh don't worry we have that covered" Rachel smiled brightly before she started to walk away. "See you at rehearsal " she waved at her Glee director as she walked out of the auditorium. Finn shot a glance at Will as he followed Rachel out of the auditorium leaving him alone with his thoughts.

(Emma wiped the windows of her office whistling a tune to herself. It was a few days after the evening and it had been a great success. Emma glanced at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled a faint smile to herself as there was a sharp knock on window and Finn poked his head in.)

"Just on my way to Spanish class but I thought I would just call in" Finn smiled "You ok Miss. P?"

"I'm fine thank you Finn after what you and Rachel did."

"You know it was us?" Finn interrupted Emma with a slight blush and a guilty look on his face.

"I'm not stupid Finn and when I heard Will start to sing I knew that you and Rachel had planned the whole thing. In a way I'm glad you did because I know now that me and W- I mean Mr. Schuester belong to one another" Emma smiled . Finn scratched the back of his head and gave a goofy grin.

"Well Mr. Schue has always been a father figure to me and you have helped me a lot this term kinda like a mother figure." Emma put a hand to her mouth as she let Finn carry on. "We just wanted you to be happy that's all. Just as long as you don't get caught kissing one another in the halls" Finn laughed as Emma gave a faint blush. Finn then closed the office door behind him and started walking down the corridor. He then walked into the Spanish room as Will gave him a look, but then Finn sat down in his seat next to Rachel who gave him a small smile.

"_I'm glad I could help Mr. Schue and Miss. P be together just as me and Rachel are happy together." _Finn thought as Rachel placed an hand on his while Mr. Schue rambled on about verbs.

"So who is next?" Rachel murmured to herself as her eyes drifted across the room and landed on Sam. He had just broken up with Quinn a few weeks back. Finn just gave a confused look to Rachel who just huffed.

"Finn Hudson one day you will learn the meaning of true romance" she smiled before continuing with her worksheet.

There you go hope you like it. I'll be doing one of these for every member of New Directions maybe even Sam and any other new character if I can. I'm not doing them in any order so if you have a favourite please say in your review and I'll try and get it done as soon as I can. The only reason I picked Finn was because I'm not feeling so well and thought he would be easier to write. This is also my birthday present to myself as its my birthday on Thursday so I suppose Happy birthday to me oh and happy Glee day as well!


	2. Brittany

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Thanks to Charlotte Holly and Maria for reviewing it means a lot, and to everybody else for reviewing as well. Hopefully this chapter will hold up to your expectations. Oh this one shot is set between Hairography and Mattress, with the second part set in the latter stages of season 2.

Dear Miss. Pillsbury

Chapter Two: Brittany

Brittany sighed as she walked down the corridor slowly, biting her nails as she went. Principal Figgins had ordered routine locker checks and had found the pet bird that she had found hurt in the courtyard and named ballad after the nonexistent duck she thought was in Mr. Schuester's hat. Figgins had become concerned and ordered her to meet with Miss. Pillsbury, something she knew Coach Sylvester wasn't happy with. Brittany opened the office door and was met with the scene of Miss. Pillsbury looking out of the window. Brittany sat down at the desk and waited for her to return to her seat.)

"Brittany hi," she smiled looking at the blonde girl "I erm wasn't expecting you this early."

"Miss. Sylvester let us out from Cheerio practise early and Santana said she was busy. She had he cell phone in her hand and said I wasn't to interrupt her so I decided to come and see you" Brittany smiled at the guidance counsellor.

"I see" Emma nodded. She knew from Will, who had been told by Figgins, why Brittany had come to see her. She swallowed and glanced at Brittany with a smile on her face "You like animals?" She glanced at Brittany who nodded.

"Yes but my mom doesn't like them. She says she's allergic so I try and make friends myself. That's the reason I kept the bird in my locker." Brittany lowered her head not looking at Emma.

"Why didn't you come and see me?" Emma said gently. "Or at least go and see Mr. Schuester. I'm sure he would have understood."

"I just didn't want anyone to think I was weird" Brittany replied slowly. "I mean most people think all I am is a dumb blonde girl from Holland but really I want to be more than that" Brittany glanced up at Emma who nodded letting the girl to carry on. "The real reason I joined Glee Club was not to spy for Coach Sylvester like Santana, or to keep tabs on Finn like Quinn. When I was younger I used to stand at the back of the room and listen to my older sister sing but because I never had the courage I could never do that. That's why I joined the Cheerios because its easy to just perform but when your on your own on a stage" Brittany choked out letting out a sob. Emma smiled sadly as Brittany let out another sob. Emma handed her a tissue as Brittany blew into it.

"Thanks Miss. P." Brittany smiled at the guidance counsellor as she wiped her eyes.

"Brittany why don't I have a word with Mr. Schuester" Emma smiled at Brittany. "If you want more solos I'm pretty sure he would give them to you and you wouldn't even know I had spoken to him."

"No" Brittany replied. "I don't want too much pressure. I'm pretty happy to just blend in the background for now."

"But you said..." Emma trailed off uncertain.

"I know," Brittany smiled "But I'm sure Rachel wouldn't be happy with me stealing her solos. You saw what she did to Tina and I don't want the same thing to happen to me. I better go Santana will be waiting for me in the cafeteria." She looked at Emma as she hitched her bag up. "Thanks again Miss. P for talking to me, I can`t really talk to San or Quinn about personal problems." Brittany then walked out of the room leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. She sighed as she placed the appointment book on the stack of books. She then heard a knock on the door and glanced as she saw Will standing there.

"Knock knock" Will grinned at Emma. "Just passing by before I go and see Figgins. I need to have a word with him about the Glee Club getting cut in the Thunderclap."

"W-why is this" Emma said slowly. She knew that school photos were coming up soon but she thought that all the clubs had a full page spread in the Thunderclap. Will sighed and sat down on the desk running an hand through his curly hair. Emma looked concerned as she knew this is what he did when he was stressed or worried about something.

"Budget cuts again" Will said shortly. "I mean it`s ok for Sue to get taken everywhere and have 4 or 5 pages in the Thunderclap for the Cheerios but when its the Glee Club and we have to raise our own money so that Artie can have a bus so he can ride with us to sectionals and for the kids to be slushed 24-7." He glanced at Emma and said softly "I just want the kids to have something special that they can be proud of, a keepsake of when they were at high school." He smiled remembering his own Thunderclap pictures of his own Glee Club and started to drift off.

"Good, Good" Emma replied. "I erm had Brittany in earlier she came to talk to me about that homeless bird Figgins found in her locker."

"Is she ok?" Will looked concerned and Emma had to smile. He thought of those twelve children as his own. Still he would have a child of his own to feed soon and Emma pushed that to the back of her mind. Truth be told Terri kind of scared her especially when she got angry.

"Yeah," Emma nodded "She's erm got a few problems at home but she says being in Glee Club cheers her up." Wills face broke into a grin when Emma said that and Emma herself had to smile.

"I better go otherwise Figgins will wonder where I am" Will babbled and Emma nodded. "Thanks again Em you always know how to brighten up my day!"

"Well you always know where my office is" Emma replied and Will grinned nodding as he walked out of the office down the corridor towards Figgins office leaving Emma on her own. She put a hand through her red hair and sighed gently as she pulled out a form and waited for the next student to come through the glass doors to see her.

(Brittany smiled as she walked down the corridors and knocked slightly on Miss. Pillsbury's door. The blinds were closed which Brittany thought was confusing but she just thought Miss. Pillsbury might be ill. That was what her mother always did when she wasn't well so Brittany assumed Miss P would be the same. Suddenly she noticed Mr. Schuester walk out of the door, his shirt slightly rumpled and a grin on his face, as he nearly ran straight into Brittany.)

"Brittany hi" Will said surprised to see the blonde Cheerio there. "I erm went to ask Miss. Pillsbury about lesson plans for Spanish class" he babbled biting his lip but Brittany knew better.

"Mr. Schuester don't worry all us Glee Clubbers know you are seeing her" Brittany smiled at her Glee Club director who's face dropped. "Although Santana thinks its pretty gross for two teachers to be making out and Rachel just hopes it doesn't affect us at Regionals everyone else is pretty happy. Yes even Puck" Brittany laughed. Will gave a small smile to Brittany as she shut the office door behind her as Emma was still recovering from the makeout session smoothing her yellow blouse and a faint blush on her cheeks. She glanced up to notice Brittany standing awkwardly at the door and Emma motioned for her to sit down in the chair.

"Brittany hi" Emma smiled as Brittany sat down in the chair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good" Brittany fiddled with her hair then gave Emma a smile. Ever since Will had given Brittany a solo in `Toxic` and she had seen the looks he had given Emma during the performance Brittany had jumped along with Rachel, Finn and Kurt onto the `Get Mr. Schue and Miss. P together even though she is dating her dentist. Brittany actually thought Carl was quite cute and wanted to make out with him, to add to her perfect score of making out with everyone in the school, but she had learnt from her mistakes over the year.

"Have you sorted everything out with your parents?" Emma asked Brittany who nodded.

"Mom said I could get a goldfish if I promised to look after it myself" Brittany grinned. "They don't have fur well at least I don't think they have fur" Brittany's eyes glanced at Emma who had to give a small smile. "I'm gonna name it Emma after you. That if its a girl." Tears sprung to Emma's eyes.

"Brittany you know you don't have to do that..." but Emma was cut off by Brittany.

"I want to you and Mr. Schue have given me so much this year" Brittany smiled at Emma. "It's the least I can do." Brittany smiled at Emma who nodded. "I better go Santana will be waiting for me we promised to go to the mall together." Brittany had confided in Emma about her and Santana's maybe more than friends relationship but promised her not to tell anyone until the time was right. Brittany then walked out of the office leaving Emma on her own.

"Those children," Emma sighed "If it wasn't for them then me and Will wouldn't be together. I owe everything to them and one day we will pay them all back." She gave a soft smile to herself.

"Has Brittany gone?" Will lifted his head into her office.

"I thought you had gone!" Emma acted in mock surprise as Will swooped in and gave her a kiss. Emma didn't mind she loved it when Will surprised her like that "Brittany wants to get a goldfish." Emma smiled at Will "She wants to call it Emma!"

"Brittany is so thoughtful" Will smiled at his girlfriend. "But I'm not surprised you have helped her a lot this year."

"Well so have you remember giving her first solo that boosted her confidence" Emma grinned. "Actually that was all for me wasn't it" she smirked as she pounced on Will drawing the blinds so that no students could see what was going on.

Next chapter I think will be one of the boys I think I'm going to go forward and backwards between girls and boys and I'm thinking either Puck or Kurt so keep your eyes open for that. And again please read and review!


	3. Kurt

**I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

**Thanks to Maria, Charlotte and Holly for reviewing and also welcome to Jenna hope you enjoy the next chapter. This one has three parts (Yes I'm branching out) first part is set in `The Rhodes not taken` second part in `Grilled Cheesus and the third part set near the end of season 2. Hope you all enjoy it though.**

**Dear Miss Pillsbury**

**Chapter three: Kurt**

Emma sat at her desk head bent low. She was still being affected by the decontamination showers she had to have at the hospital since Kurt ralphed on her. Even though she had been cleaned up she could still smell the sick on her skin. Suddenly she glanced up as she noticed Kurt standing nervously at her office door, she nodded and Kurt slowly walked into the room

"Kurt hi" Emma said surprised "A-Are you ok"

"Mr Schuester sent me to see you" Kurt said shortly "So I came to say sorry for throwing up on you" he replied looking down at the ground. Emma sighed and turned to face the young boy

"Kurt its not your fault you wasn't to know April was giving you alcohol" Emma sighed "I know your going through a tough time at the moment, your father probably still is coming to terms with your sexuality even though I saw him at the football game last week." she blushed at the memory she has of her and Will hugging but then saw Kurt looking at her strangely "But however there is no reason why you should turn to drink it makes you act rather strange and you aren't in control of your own body"

"He`s actually very accepting" Kurt replied going back to the question about his father "Better than I thought he would be actually, he isn't overjoyed but I mean who is" Kurt murmured. Emma looked at Kurt sympathetically

"Kurt I think you should come and see me every week" Emma smiled "And stay away from April and her drink" Emma wrote out a piece of paper and gave it to Kurt who nodded and put it in his shirt pocket

"I thought you would be angry with me but you're not" Kurt smiled at Emma "I would have understood if you had been angry. I mean throwing up on a teacher isn't really the best thing to do. _If_ I had done that to Miss Sylvester" Kurt winced at the trouble he would have been in " However you do look like Bambi" he smiled with a wink as he left as Emma sighed, rustled up some papers and waited for the next appointment to arrive. However she wasn't expecting Will to walk straight into the office

"Will I" Emma started to say but Will cut her off

"Your right what you said about April and so what I decided to do is to take her out Friday night and cut straight to the chase, she needs to sort herself out or leave. And I'll be firm with her this time" Will grinned "I just came to tell you because you give the best advice and I know you're not happy about April being in the glee club but I know she can change and we need her for Regionals! Especially now that Rachel is in the musical we need her more than ever"

"Will..." Emma started to say but Will left the room again explaining he was in a rush for Spanish class. Emma just shook her head, and leant against the chair

"Kurt can you come with us" Will replied with a nod of the head and Kurt nodded. Mrs Gallas the French teacher glanced at Kurt and nodded as Kurt picked up his things and left the French classroom following Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury

"W-where are we going?" Kurt replied noticing the sad looks on both teachers' faces

"Just to my office Kurt" Emma replied and Kurt glanced at Will confused. He wasn't really a regular to see Miss Pllsbury, the last time he had gone to see her was after the disastrous event when he had thrown up on her and Mr Schuester had told him to say sorry. There was no noise except the tapping of three pairs of feet as Emma opened her office door and glanced at Will.

"I'll get the car just tell him and I'll be waiting outside" Will whispered to Emma who nodded and gave a faint smile. Will then walked the opposite direction to Kurt and Emma who entered her office and sat down

"Is it my father?" Kurt looked panicked. "It must be I don't have any other family members that they would pull me out of class for"

"Kurt... yes it is your father" Emma said slowly "Principal Figgins rang me and said they had a phone call from the hospital. Your father" she paused and glanced at Kurt who was looking worried and almost close to tears "Gosh how can I say this... your father has had an heart attack" she replied and knew however way she says it it will sound bad, Kurt started shaking his head.

"No, not him - not my dad as well" he whispered slumping in the chair

"The doctors say he's in critical but stable condition. He is unconscious at the moment but you can go to the hospital to see him." Kurt nodded "However since Mrs Hudson, Finns mom, is at work at the moment, and we are unable to get in contact with her, Mr Schuester and I will have to take you. Mr Schuester has just gone to get his car" Emma started to say but Kurt shook his head

"I need time to let this settle in" he murmured "I do want to see him but I can`t go just yet" he replied starting to cry again

"Of course take all the time you need" Emma replied walking round to the side of Kurt, not actually touching him but just being there if he needed someone. Stood outside the door Will gave a sad smile to himself then gave a slight cough. Emma and Kurt then turned around to see him standing there

"The car is ready but Kurt take as much time as you need" Will replied "There`s no rush."

"I'll like some time alone" Kurt replied in a whisper. Emma nodded and walked out of her office closing the door behind her before walking down the corridor with Will. Finally they stood outside the choir room door which was empty

"Poor Kurt" Emma whispered "I mean first his mom then this happens to Burt" she shook her head

"He`s gonna need all the help from the glee kids to get through this" Will furrowed his brow in thought "Finn" he replied after a moment's pause "His mom and Burt are going out together surely he has a right to know" . Emma pursed her lips and shook her head

"Will maybe Kurt might not want anyone knowing just yet" Emma paused "Let`s go to the hospital first and then sort out the situation". Will nodded as the two of them stood in silence

"Your right" he replied as he put an hand on Emma`s shoulder as if to say `I`m here for you`

"Kurt`s the most important thing right now we need to be there for him". Emma gulped and nodded then slipped away from Will`s hand on her shoulder as she saw Kurt coming down the corridor from her office

"I'm ready now" Kurt nodded a sad look on his face. Will nodded and the trip made their way to the school`s exit so as to avoid the mass of students that would arrive.

"it's going to be ok" Will whispered to Kurt who nodded as Will opened the front door to his blue car and Kurt got in the back. Emma glanced at the car but after wiping her hands and the seat managed to climb into the passenger seat. Will glanced at her quizzically and she smiled

"Some things have got better but I still can`t get used to the messes" she said quietly so that Kurt wouldn't hear her. Will nodded to say he had heard her as he drove out of the school`s car park towards the hospital.

"Hey Miss P" Kurt waved as he sat in the chair. Ever since Burt`s heart attack he had come to visit Emma more and had also confided in her about his relationship with Blair

"Hi Kurt" Emma smiled "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. However I have something to tell you. Last night Carole asked my father to marry her and he said yes. I'm still not totally for the idea but after the heart attack Carole stood by him when she could have moved on. So for that I'm thankful" Kurt smiled "I just wanted to tell you of course Rachel wants to be a bridesmaid because as Finn`s girlfriend she thinks she should be part of the wedding party but I'm trying to get it through to Finn that she shouldn't" Kurt gave a sharp laugh

"That's great Kurt" Emma smiled "And how are things with you and Blair"

"Good" Kurt nodded "And how are things with you and Mr Schue" Kurt gave a wicked grin and Emma blushed. They had got together just before they set off for Nationals but hadn't told the glee kids as they thought it might affect them. However when they won Nationals and the way Mr Schue embraced and kissed her there was no point hiding their relationship.

"Slow yes, but we're fine" Emma gave a faint smile

"I never forgot that day at the hospital, you were like an adopted mom and dad to me and you stayed there while the doctors worked on my father. You two will make a great mom and dad" Kurt smiled putting his hand on his heart. There was a slight knock on the door and Kurt turned around to see Mercedes standing there

"Kurt were late to see sing along Sound of Music!" Mercedes replied "Oh hi Miss P" the sassy girl replied with a smile

"I'll just be a minute Mercedes" Kurt replied and Mercedes nodded shutting the door behind her "I mean it" he replied with a firm nod of the head before adjusting his hat and walking out of the office. Emma just sat there with a faint smile on her lips

"Hey I just saw Kurt passing me on the corridor" Will grinned walking into the office and sitting opposite from Emma

"Our corridor?" Emma paused. Will nodded

"No the one leading to Sues office" he smirked at Emma who rolled her eyes"Of course our corridor" he smiled at his girlfriend "I guess he came for a chat?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded "Kurt seems to have sorted himself out. And that's down to both of us" she gave a smile as Will gave her a long kiss

"We need to get going I have dinner reservations" Will grinned at Emma who nodded, picked her bag up and locked her office up.

-X-

**Next chapter one of the girls I'm thinking either Quinn or Santana but it might even be Tina or Mercedes it won't be Rachel as I'm leaving her till last. Anyway review with your thoughts I found Kurt quite hard to write but ill think he will be the hardest to write anyway. **


	4. Quinn

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Ill like to thank everyone for their reviews its very much appreciated, This chapter is Quinn's chapter and has three parts, the first one is set in `Preggers` the second part is set in `Britney/Brittany` and the third part is set just after `Duets`. Again I hope everyone enjoys it. Oh and there isn't much wemma involved in this chapter so apologies for that but hopefully in the next chapter ill try and add some more wemma in, Mentions of Finn/Quinn, Sam/Quinn and Puck/Quinn in this chapter

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter Four: Quinn

Emma sighed as she glanced at the clock. She hadn't had many appointments that day and all she wanted to do was to go home and relax. Suddenly Emma glanced at the office door and saw Quinn Fabray, standing there head bent, and almost as if she were in tears

"Quinn?" Emma asked confused standing up and adjusting her red cardigan "Are you ok?" Quinn shook her head, her blonde ponytail bouncing as she shook her head

"Can I speak with you" Quinn replied softly glancing up at Emma who looked surprised. Quinn was never one to come and see Emma, in fact Emma didn't think she had ever had a meeting with the cheerio captain. But this seemed to her as if Quinn was in some sort of trouble and Emma was never one to leave someone alone who had visited her office. Emma walked towards her desk and sat in the chair while Quinn sat in the chair opposite her,

"It's good I stop late Tuesday nights as I have SAT prep otherwise I wouldn't have been here" Emma smiled rubbing some hand sanitizer into her palms "Now what seems to be the problem" Emma glanced towards Quinn who shook pulling the thin material of her Cheerio uniform towards her fingers. She looked up at Emma who smiled gently

"I`m pregnant" Quinn murmured. Emma glanced at Quinn and gently nodded "I know what you must be thinking president of the celibacy club how could she get pregnant." Quinn stared at Emma with a hurt look in her eyes "It just sort of happened"

"I`m guessing Finn is the father?" Emma replied. Quinn shot Emma a look then crossed her arms looking defiant

"Of course he is. It was just we were in the hot tub at my house and things started to get kinda steamy" Emma closed her eyes and held out a hand interrupting Quinn in her rant. Quinn looked at Emma and shook her head rolling her eyes in annoyance

"And you are keeping the baby?" Emma glanced at Quinn

"Of course I am. I`m a catholic we don't believe in abortion" Quinn snapped fingering the gold necklace around her neck. "But I don't think me and Finn will be keeping the baby more likely give it up for adoption. I mean two kids like us how can we look after a baby"

"Quinn I know things may be hard at the moment but have you actually spoken to Finn about it?" Quinn shook her head and Emma nodded leaning over and getting a pamphlet which read "So you're going to have a baby"

"If Finn knows then it's going to be a lot easier with two than on your own. I can also have a word with Mr Schuester if you want" Emma offered

"NO" Quinn exclaimed but then seeing the shocked look on Emma`s face calmed down a little "I think the less people know at the moment the better" she replied.

"Ok..." Emma replied but she still looked suspicious "I really think you should talk to Finn though". Emma glanced at Quinn who nodded fingering the leaflet and Emma privately thought how she looked like a little lost child rather than the tough cheerleader that she portrayed walking round the school. She smiled at Emma as she stood up and glanced at the guidance counsellor

"Thanks Miss P" she whispered "I'll go and tell Finn tomorrow and hopefully we will be able to sort something out". Quinn walked out of the office her head bent and Emma just shook her head. Hopefully Quinn would tell Finn and then hopefully Finn would tell Will as Emma knew from the acafella concerts and from Will talking about Finn that Will was the closest thing to a father at this school Finn had. Emma gave a small smile then realised she had to go to SAT prep. Emma picked up her folders then walked out of the room making sure to shut the door behind her. As she walked down the corridor she couldn't help but glance into the science room and give a soft smile towards herself at the memories that came from the room. Emma then shook herself and continued walking towards the classroom that would hold her SAT prep. She couldn't help but think of Quinn though and just hoped she would listen to her advice and tell Finn about the pregnancy.

Quinn lightly knocked on the office door and Emma glanced up to see Quinn standing in her Cheerio uniform giving Emma a small smile

"Quinn hi" Emma replied surprised "Welcome back" she smiled as she hadn't seen Quinn since they returned from the summer break "You re-joined the Cheerio`s?" she glanced at Quinn`s outfit and Quinn nodded

"I decided to return as I thought I could do both Cheerio`s and Glee club" Quinn smiled "Don`t worry I won`t go back to being Sues spy I have grown up a lot since then. I like being in Glee club its fun. Just like you said to me and Finn but I suppose I hadn't thought things through then." She gave a heavy sigh as she sat down in front of Emma.

"How are you feeling?" Emma replied "I mean with the adoption" She had heard bits and pieces through the grapevine but because of her non communication with Will over the summer she hadn't got the full story.

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing" Quinn mumbled looking down at the floor "I mean I'm back home now with my mom, we could have turned the guest room into a nursery, my mom could have looked after her while I went to school and then took over when I came home. Even if I hadn't stayed with Puck I could have kept her" Quinn gave a shaky sob "Sorry" she mumbled wiping her hand on the back of her sleeve

""Quinn there`s no reason to apologise" Emma shook her head "What about Puck how does he feel about this?" Emma glanced at Quinn who just shrugged

"Over the summer when I tried to get him to talk about it he just brushed it off saying could we talk about something else or even play Super Mario games" Quinn looked annoyed

"Well to me that sounds as if he is just hiding his feelings. That what people usually do when they don't want to admit to something they deny it or like in Pucks case distract themselves with something else. I'll try and get Finn to get him and come to see me"

"You be lucky" Quinn gave a small smile "I don't think he has even seen the inside of your office"

"Look maybe you need to speak to somebody about this" Quinn glanced up at Emma but Emma shook her head "Not just me somebody outside the school as well"

"You mean a shrink" Quinn muttered and Emma could see some of the old Quinn coming back

"N-no not a shrink as such but somebody to just talk to but somebody outside of the school. Not Santana, or Mercedes for example" Emma said carefully "Here`s a number for you to call" she replied giving Quinn another leaflet which read` `It's good to talk`. Quinn nodded and folded the leaflet up.

"I don't think Santana would talk anyway me and her had a fight yesterday. Mr Schue had to pull us apart" Quinn replied with a slight grin "So yeah me and her aren't talking at the moment. I'll find somebody" Quinn nodded picking up her bag and heading for the door "Thanks Miss P for letting me talk I feel so much better now" Quinn replied with a small smile. Quinn then headed out the door leaving Emma on her own when Will opened the door and smiled at Emma

"Could we talk?" he glanced at Emma and Emma nodded as Will closed the door behind him

"Quinn hi" Emma says surprised as Quinn walks into her office "I didn't know you had an appointment today" she replies as Emma checked the appointment book. Quinn shook her head smiling

"I don't" she replies "I just wanted to pop in and say thanks for everything that you have done for me since we returned from the summer. I know I don't act very nice sometimes but I do appreciate all the help you have given me." Quinn smiled. Emma slightly blushes but then looks up and smiles at Quinn. The therapy sessions she had been going to told her that she should be more confident in herself and so far they have been working

"I might even have a new boyfriend" Quinn smiled "He's called Sam and he's in glee club, just joined a few weeks ago, he was on the football team but he's currently injured". Noticing the look on Emma`s face Quinn broke into a grin "I know what you are saying cheerleader, football player like I was when I was with Finn but its different this time. Me and Sam we kinda fit and it feels good. We sang a duet together in Glee club and the other members voted us the winners so Mr Schue sent us to Breadsticks. It wasn't meant to be a date but it kind of turned into one" Quinn blushed

"Really" Emma said surprised "That`s nice of him"

"I thought you knew..." Quinn replied puzzled after seeing the surprised look on Emma`s face "Anyway I think we are going out again next week. It just feels nice to have somebody who cares and wants to look after you."

"G-good" Emma smiled stuttering a little "I`m glad you're happy again Quinn"

"So am I" Quinn gave a small smile "I better get going Mercedes said we would go to the mall after school. Bye Miss Pillsbury" Quinn replied giving Emma a wave as she left the room. Emma sighed and sat down in the chair fingering through the appointment book and scribbling down that Tina was supposed to come and see her the next day. Emma closed the appointment book and looked out of the window wondering what the next day would lay ahead for her. She stood up and glanced out of the window, then saw Quinn and Sam walking across the car park together arm in arm then gave a soft smile to herself.

And there`s Quinn. Actually Quinn was a lot harder to write for than I thought she would be, I under estimated her. Anyway please review any constructive criticism I don't mind. Next chapter we are back to the boys and I`m thinking Artie but again that could change I might suddenly want to write about Puck.


	5. Artie

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone just to let you know if this chapter sucks it`s not my fault I have been struggling with it and I`m only starting it now because I feel its been ages since I released a chapter. So yeah hope you enjoy it though. The three one shots set around just after `Wheels` after `Audition` and one set in the future. And this time the character is Artie

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter five: Artie

(Artie groaned softly as he turned the corner in his wheelchair towards Miss Pillsbury's office. He had decided to visit her as him and Tina had a fight about her lying about her stutter and Artie wanted some advice. He knocked sharply on the door and Emma turned around in his chair to see Artie)

"I`ll just be a minute Artie" she called putting down her appointment book and walking towards the door, opening it so that Artie could wheel himself in

"Thanks for that Miss P" Artie said gratefully wheeling himself into a sitting position. Emma smiled gently walking back to her desk and sitting on the chair

"So what seems to be the problem?" she glanced at Artie as he took his glasses off and rubbed them eventually placing them back on his face "Trouble in glee or maybe even with some of the other students?". She knew that Artie sometimes got bullied because of his wheelchair, nothing to do with the fact Will told her, she thought with a wry grin but then managed to pull herself together noticing the strange look on Artie`s face

"No nothing to do with that" Artie looked down at the ground "It`s stupid really" he mumbled

"Artie you know I wouldn't laugh at you. Beside everything in here is strictly confidential" she glanced at Artie who nodded slowly

"Ok its Tina" he replied. Emma`s eyes grew wide she wasn't expecting Artie to say that

"I thought you two were close" she replied. She never saw one without the other around the school. Tina even helped Artie audition for glee

"Yeah we were" Artie muttered "Until she lied to me about her stutter. She`s faking it something about not wanting to take a speech in the sixth grade. She thought it was the same as me being in the wheelchair" he pointed to the chair with an hurt look in his eyes "I even said to her you can stop pretending to lie any time you want but I`m going to be stuck in this wheelchair all my life. I just feel betrayed that`s all"

"Ok..." Emma said slowly processing the information "Well have you thought about the reasons why Tina might have faked the stutter. The reasons why she might not have wanted to do the speech"

"She said she felt shy" Artie replied "And I know she isn't the most confident person I know she acts like she has tons of confidence in Glee but really she`s lonely. But that`s no reason to lie"

"Exactly" Emma nodded "Now being in Glee she`s making new friends. So maybe she feels not to stutter but she wants to tell somebody so she goes to her best friend the person she thought wouldn't be judgemental" she glanced at Artie "Look I think you and Tina need to speak to one another and try and work through this". Emma then got out her appointment book and flicked though it "Is next week ok?" she looked at Artie who nodded

"Miss P thanks for this" he replied "I didn't know who else I could go to. I was going to ask Mr Schue but I felt like I burdened him enough what with the bus and the bake sale I didn't want to put anymore pressure on him". Artie glanced at Emma who nodded with a smile

"_Will never told me about that, that is so thoughtful"_ she grinned but then snapped back as she saw Artie giving her again another weird look.

"You know my office is always open Artie" she smiled "And you know to tell Tina that or any of the others. They are welcome to come in for a chat". Artie grinned and wheeled himself out of the office leaving Emma on her own

"Will hi" she said surprised as she noticed Will entering the office with a strained look on his face

"I need some help it's to do with glee club" he replied as he closed the door behind him

(Emma sighed as she collected her files together and placed them on her shelf. Today was her first day back from the summer break as she had arranged with Figgins she could have the first week to visit her parents in Virginia and so she had a lot of catching up to do. She looked through her appointment book and was surprised to see that Artie had scheduled an appointment with her)

"That`s strange I thought he had made up with Tina" Emma thought but she didn't want to get into too much detail. Maybe Artie had found some more research like when he came to see her before or maybe it was something to do with the slushie attacks that had come back around the school. The sub who was filling in for her had wrote down that there seemed to be a lot more reports of slushie attacks since they had returned.

"Ill guess I'll find out when Artie comes in" Emma thought to herself and while she was waiting she busied herself with reading what reports the sub had wrote down. Emma was in the middle of reading about a cat fight between two of the Cheerios when there was a slight cough at the door and Emma turned around to see Artie sitting at the door slightly frowning as if he was deep in thought about something

"Oh Artie I didn't see you there" Emma looked surprised as Artie wheeled himself into her office

"Hey Miss P" Artie replied gloomily wheeling himself across from the guidance counsellor "D-did you have a good vacation?"

"I did thank you Artie. Did you?" Emma glanced smiling at Artie but dropped the smile seeing Artie`s face crumble "Are you ok?"

"Tina dumped me she says it`s because I paid no attention to her over the summer and now she`s with Mike" Artie said flatly

"Mike as in Mike Chang?" Emma replied puzzled. She knew that Tina and Mike knew each other through Glee but apart from that she didn't know that they interacted

"Yes" Artie nodded "They went to Asian camp together and were counsellors. When she returned she told me she didn't want to go out with me anymore. I grew suspicious and enlisted the help of Jacob and his blog and that`s how I found out. I have tried to try out for the football team but Coach Bieste says no" Artie was about to carry on when Emma lifted up an hand

"Wait I though Coach Tanaka was the football coach who is this Coach Beast or" she trailed off unsure

"Bieste its French and Coach Tanaka had a nervous breakdown over the summer or so that what is going round the school. I really don't think I should be the one telling you though" Artie replied. Emma nodded feeling kinda guilty she was the one who had caused this chasing Will but now she was happy with Car; so there wouldn't be any more games

"What should I do to win her back. Mike is perfect he doesn't treat her like crap, he`s Asian so they have that in common and apparently he has perfect abs. I want abs" Artie said quietly looking down on the ground sadly. Emma sucked in a breath this was a bit too close to home for her sanity but instead of Artie sitting in front of her she imagined Will sitting there when she told him last term about Carl

"_Woah where did that come from_" Emma thought to herself blinking as Artie came back into view

"Well Artie maybe you should try and give her some space" Emma replied smiling

"How when Mike is out charming her with his super sonic strength" Artie glared at Emma

"Well maybe you" Emma faltered and glanced at Artie. "_Look at me_ "she thought "_Trying to give advice and I'm in the same situation as Artie is in_". She then shook the memory from her head and glanced at Artie

"Maybe you should give her some space after all and concentrate on winning back her friendship. If what you said was what maybe you did drive her away but if you can show her you aren't that person any more" Emma smiled gently "In the meantime maybe you could try and get Finn to try and persuade Coach Bieste to get you on the team. That might be a good start"

"Maybe not Finn but I'll find someone" Artie replied "Coach Bieste kicked him off. Thanks for the advice though" he mumbled as he wheeled himself off dodging a couple of football players as he did so.

"I have missed a lot" Emma thought to herself as she carried on reading the notes she was reading when Artie interrupted her. She saw that the two Cheerios were Quinn and Santana and Emma was surprised that Quinn had rejoined the Cheerios.

"_Looks like ill be expecting a visit off Quinn soon_" Emma thought as the bell rang for the first classes of the day

"Hey Miss P" Artie grinned wickedly as he wheeled himself into her office. It was a few days before New Directions were going to Nationals, which Emma was going to as well due to the fact she had become New Directions co director, but she didn't know the surprise Will had in store for her. However the rest of New Directions including Artie did and that`s why Artie had the big grin on his face

"Ready for Nationals Artie" Emma smiled. Even though the year before had been held in New York, the committee had decided to hold it there again and Emma couldn't wait. After she and Will had got back together after the kids had clinched Regionals, Emma still couldn't get the look of Terri`s face as she embraced Will as she and Dustin the VA coach had looked stunned, out of her mind and they had spent the past year getting themselves ready

"I am" Artie smiled. Tina had decided to settle for Mike but Artie had took that on the chin and was hoping he would find somebody special of his own one day. But as Emma knew New York was the city of love so maybe something could happen there "Look Miss P I just came to say thanks for all the help you have given me. I know I might have acted a bit down last year but I was just upset about the Tina situation and I might have done some reckless actions" Arties eyes grew lower as he remembered the incident with Brittany

"Artie people do crazy things when they are in love" Emma replied. Artie nodded and gave Emma a small smile just as he wheeled himself out of the office just as Will himself entered the office. Artie shot Will a smirk and a high five as he left the office leaving Emma confused

"Hey" Will smiled as he softly kissed Emma on the lips "I just been sorting the set list out I can't wait" Will had a huge grin on his face and Emma knew the last time she saw that was when he had watched his own glee club win Nationals in 93.

"You know I may have a little surprise for you" Will smiled as he leant his head on Emma`s shoulder. Emma`s eyes grew wide as she glanced at her boyfriend

"Really?" she pouted as Will nodded "_Wonder what it could be_" she thought as she and Will sat their hands intertwined not caring that all the students could see them through the glass windows.

And Artie done. I know I had a bit of writers block with this so I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter Santana and I may or may not be delving into a little incident called Toucha Toucha Touch me ^_^. Hopefully that should be up a lot sooner than this chapter was as I personally can`t wait to write it.


	6. Santana

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Again ill like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed it really means a lot. This chapter is Santana`s chapter and I haven't really wrote her before in full so I hope I do her justice. The one shots are set one during Showmance, one set between `Duets` and one during Rocky Horror Glee Show

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter Six: Santana

(Emma glanced up from her appointment book to see Santana Lopez standing at her door. Emma furrowed her brow as Santana had never come to her office before.)

"Santana hi" Emma said slowly but with a smile on her face "What can I do for you?"

"I`m a little confused" Santana replied as she sat down opposite Emma "You see Quinn has asked me if I would like to audition for Glee Club. And I don't think she actually realises that it would bring our credibility down. It`s for the freaks and the losers and personally I am not one of them" she smirked as she glanced at Emma one eyebrow raised looking at her nails

"I- I see" Emma replied looking down "So why do you feel the need to come and see me"

"Because I feel that you might have some hidden information due to the fact that you and Mr Schuester are seeing one another" Santana was stopped by Emma lifting up her hand

"Santana p-please stop" she whispered "For one thing it`s bad to spread rumours but to spread rumours that aren't true". Emma`s face flushed red

"Oh please" Santana snarled "I could feel the heat coming off you two when I passed you in the corridor the other day. That`s why I told you two `to get a room" she quoted with air signals "Its painfully obvious you two like other"

"Santana" Emma replied with a hint of tension in her voice her cheeks flushed red

"You know what forget it" Santana glared at Emma "You need to get a back bone before someone does or say something that you will regret". The cheerio smirked at Emma as she got up from the chair "And that outfit is so last year" she added as a parting shot as she exited the office. Emma looked down and bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. This was interrupted by a knock on the door and Emma lifted her head up wiping her eyes when she noticed it was Will.

"Will?" Emma said quickly "I-I thought you were meeting Figgins" she replied as she fiddled nervously with her cardigan and smiled nervously at Will as she placed her appointment book down on the table.

"Yeah I did" Will said shortly sitting down in the chair "We have now have a list of songs we are only allowed to sing" Emma looked confused but she nodded as Will started to explain what had happened with Figgins as the door closed behind him with a bang.

"Santana?" Emma said carefully walking into the library. She had decided to go into the library because Carl wanted a book on dental hygiene and since the faculty of Mckinley had discount at the library Emma decided to use it despite never going into it before because of the dirt. However when she saw Santana huddled up on a table wiping her eyes the guidance counsellor in her took over. Santana however took one look at Emma and shook her head picking up her bag and walking out. Emma sighed as she gave the book to the librarian who looked at Emma curiously but then decided not to pry as it wasn't in her nature to ask questions.

"Is-is she ok" Emma whispered to the older lady who swiped the book and gave it to Emma. The older lady leant towards Emma and shook her head

"She just sat there while I was here mumbling about something. If you ask me bet it's about a boy, we have lots of those Cheerios coming in wanting a place to hide. It`s when the jealous girlfriend comes in and starts arguing then that`s time for them to be kicked out. She just sat there so I just left her be" the old lady shrugged moving on to the next person who had came in. Emma picked the book up, carefully wiped it then placed it in her bag, going out of the door where she saw Santana and Brittany arguing. Emma`s eyes went wide she thought Santana and Brittany got along well/ Brittany then shot a warning look at Santana as she left leaving Santana stood in the hallway. Emma then walked up to the younger girl and looked at her as she looked close to tears but was trying hard to fight them away due to her hard nature and her reputation of being a bitch.

"Santana I think we should have a chat" Emma Smiled. Santana nodded but looked sullen as she followed Emma through the crowd of teenagers that were filling the corridors. Emma passed Figgins office, which was empty at the moment due to it being lunchtime then entered her own office as Santana sat on the opposite chair to Emma looking down at the ground.

"I noticed in the library that you seemed quite down and then you were arguing with Brittany just then. Something is wrong Santana?" Emma lifted her head up to look into Santana`s dark ones

"It`s nothing" Santana mumbled playing with the thread of her Cheerio uniform "Me and Britt just had a silly falling out that`s al. You know what teenage girls are like" she shot a look towards Emma "Always arguing all the time over silly little incidents"

"Not you and Brittany though" Emma replied. She knew half through Will last term that the two were quite close and she had assumed that this year was the same. Of course she hadn't been around the glee clubbers as much since she and Will hadn't been as close she sighed. Santana turned and faced Emma

"Ok" Santana mumbled "Me and her were making out" Emma raised an eyebrow but she knew in this modern age girls would be interested in experimenting "Well Puck was in juvie and when I want a warm body I usually go to him. But I kinda let that slip out to Brittany who then assumed I was just using her and she got angry at me. So we kinda had an argument and broke friends. Then today I find out she`s had sex with Artie and now she`s using him for the duet competition" Santana`s face fell as she turned towards Emma

"So what are you trying to say Santana" Emma said slowly as she moved a pencil back into a straight line

"That maybe I kinda like Britt a bit more than a friend" Santana replied "I don't really know. I`m sixteen people change. I might have crushes on girls, but I still have sex with Puck. I guess what I`m trying to say is I don't want Britt to think I`m just using her. I do care about her but I also don't want her to get into too much trouble. Plus I think she could do a lot better than Artie"

"Maybe you could try making up with her" Emma smiled "Winning back her friendship. Then maybe you could maybe tell her how you feel" Seeing Santana`s look towards Emma she raised an hand then smiled gently "That is however up to you Santana. You know you are not as hard as you look" Emma smiled as Santana shot her a look but then gave a small smile

"I better go otherwise Mercedes will be looking for me. We are duet partners for the competition" Santana replied as she hitched her bag up, shot Emma a look then left the office. Emma sat at her desk breathing heavily then smiled gently to herself, glad to have solved that problem.

(Emma lifted her eyes up as she noticed Santana stood next to Brittany talking about something. The two Cheerios then glanced at Emma and smirked at her which made Emma think she had something on her cardigan. Brittany them did a high five to Santana as she walked down the corridor leaving Santana to walk to Emma`s office. Emma felt puzzled as the last time Santana came to her office was to explain that she and Brittany were having problems but looking at that moment it seemed to Emma that maybe they had made up after all. However Santana could be using that as a cover up but Emma just let that thought pass by.

"Santana do you have an appointment?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she placed her appointment book on the table and turned to face the Latino cheerleader who had a smirk on her face

"This isn't a problem" Santana smirked as she walked round the table "I came here to have a heart to heart about what I saw yesterday. Brittany wanted to come as well but she had an extra Spanish lesson" she smirked as she glanced at Emma who just looked slightly confused

"Oh" Emma smiled brightly "I thought you would be busy what with rehearsals for the musical" she placed her pencil down on the table and turned to face Santana who was smirking with a look in her eyes that Emma didn't like

"That`s what I came here to speak to you about" Santana replied "You see me and Britt saw you and Mr Schuester rehearsing in the Spanish room yesterday" she winced as she ran an hand through her hair "And really I think having to see your two teachers acting like you two did is highly inappropriate" she smirked as she noticed the flushed look on Emma`s face "You know for dating somebody as hot as Carl is" she started to say but was interrupted by Emma raising her voice,

"Santana" Emma started to say as she was reminded of Santana`s inappropriate comments in the choir room towards Carl

"I was going to say that you shouldn't be acting like that towards somebody else I really should go and see Miss Sylvester see how she" Santana started to say but was interrupted by Emma standing up

"Please don't tell Sue" she begged "Ill don't know what I will do but I'll do something. Just don't tell her" she begged "Beside it was only rehearsals" she added as an afterthought. Santana glanced at Emma not knowing whenever to believe her or not but then nodded with a slightly smirk

"Ok" she replied standing up and walking towards the door. "But in a way it was kinda hot" she smirked as she left the office. Emma stood up slightly breathing heavily as she knew she would have to tell Carl now. What would happen if Santana decided to tell Sue it would be all over the school. Beside her and Carl had an honest open relationship. Emma nodded as she glanced over her appointment book not noticing the slightly sick feeling in her stomach as she pored over the appointments.

"Tonight" Emma nodded to herself as she and Carl had a restaurant date later that night. She jut hoped Carl wouldn't do anything too rash when he found out like interrupt rehearsals to confront Will.

And there you go. I apologise if it`s not up to full standard, I found Santana a bit hard to write so I hope I did her justice. Back to the boys next time and I think I'll be writing Puck as I don't think I'll be writing Sam and Mike just yet as I think Mike will have a lot of moment after Christmas that I will be able to use and same with Sam as well. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review it really means a lot to me.


	7. Puck

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Yeah... Sorry about the long wait after special education aired I kinda got depressed and lost interest in this fic. However I am now back wanting to write this fic so hopefully chapters should come out a lot quicker although I am working on two other fics so please be patient. This chapter is indeed Puck and the three one shots set around `Preggers`, between `Journey` and `Audition and `Comeback `. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review. I know this is kinda AU but just pretend Puck went to see Emma in `Preggers`

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter Seven: Puck

(Emma smiled as she slowly cleaned her office; she was still on a high from the football game the night before where she and Will had celebrated Kurt kicking the winning goal. She had never hugged anybody before in her life and was a little bewildered about it all. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy it she gave a small smile as she looked up and saw the figure of Noah Puckerman, or Puck as he was known to the rest of the football team, standing at her office door

"Puck hey" Emma said with a small smile "Did W I mean Mr Schuester send you?" she knew that Will had invited some of the footballer players to join Glee club after they impressed him with their `Single Ladies` dance, Emma assumed that was why Puck was here. However Puck sat down in the chair opposite Emma and shook his head giving Emma a flirty wink

"Noah why are you here then" Emma started to say

"Miss P you can call me Puck all my friends do" Puck grinned "And you are looking mighty fine today" he grinned. Emma looked down at her outfit and slightly blushed her cheeks going as red as her hair. She knew Puck had a thing for women older than himself

"Ok Puck" Emma replied "Why are you here then?" Emma was slightly confused, Puck was one of the studs of the school, she cringed at the slang language she was mentally using, if this came out he was using the guidance counsellors office it could ruin his reputation. Emma looked up and noticed Puck looking down at the ground

"I stuffed up" he replied "Finn doesn't even deserve to be the father"

"So Quinn sent you?" Emma replied confused. Quinn had been to see Emma the day before and revealed she was pregnant. So why was Puck here unless...

"No when I found out she was pregnant" Puck replied then started to shake his head "I have to get out of here this is too lame and not at all badass" Puck stood up ready to walk out of the office but Emma stared him down. Her soothing brown eyes made Puck think for a few moments then sat back down on the chair

"Your the father" Emma whispered "Makes sense" she replied. Puck looked at Emma with a smirk

"And what is that supposed to mean he replied. Emma sighed this was going back to where they had came from "Listen Finns my best friend we didn't mean for this to happen it just did" he sighed "But I want to be a dad to that kid and if Quinn is expecting me to stay out of its life then she is thinking wrong" Emma placed an hand on the table and stared at Puck

"Listen" she replied "I know what you are saying and yes you want to be a part in the baby's life. But at this moment it looks as if Quinn has made her decision. Just bide your time, maybe being in Glee club will help you". Puck nodded

"I have known to be able to woo the older ladies with my guitar" he smirked at Emma who started to turn red "See you Miss P" Puck waved as he left the office as Emma sucked in a breath then shook her head hoping that she had managed to get through to Puck somehow. Maybe Will would be able to help as well she sighed

"Puck?" Emma looked surprised as she looked down at the figure of Noah Puckerman lying outside the liquor store. She had just been on a short walk before the term started the next week "A-Are you ok" she said surprised then realised that of course he wasn't if he was lying on the floor

"Yeah" Puck nodded "J-Just thinking" he replied "And you know you're looking fine" he grinned as he stood up and slowly started to sway. Emma realised that something wasn't right and judging from the smell on his breath and his behaviour realised that he was drunk. Just like Kurt... Emma thought then cringed the memories from last term hurt too much

"Have you been drinking?" Emma replied. "Because if you have..."

"N-No of course not" Puck slurred. Emma crossed her arms and gave Puck a defiant look but Puck was too drunk to notice her stare. Emma knew from her details at the school that they were quite near Pucks house; they couldn't go to her condo she was still a bit iffy around strangers coming. Carl hadn't even visited it yet

"Puck is there anyone at your house?" Emma looked at the boy who shook his head

"Sisters friend and moms shop" he coughed "Shopping" he murmured. Emma shook her head but the guidance counsellor came out in her

"Puck" she said gently "I think you need to go home" she replied

"N-No I don't want to" Puck replied "No home, Quinn not there" he slurred "Quinn left me. Said I played super Mario too much. She gave away Beth not me. I said I loved her" he sighed

"Puck..." Emma replied softly she didn't realise that he cared about Quinn this much. Surely she knew that he liked her but to say that he loved her. She shook her head remembering a certain other teacher who she hadn't seen all summer but then pushed that memory to the back of her mind

"Come on Puck" Emma started to lift Puck up then noticed Finn and Rachel walking towards them arm in arm

"Finn" Emma shouted and Finn glanced across at Emma and Puck. "Can you come and help" she looked at Finn who nodded as he and Rachel ran across the road towards them

"Noah what have you been doing. Drinking" Rachel crossed her arms in annoyance

"Finn I just need some help carrying him. I don't really think I can do it on my own" Emma glanced at Finn who nodded putting one arm around Puck and helping him to his feet. Emma draped the other arm around Puck and they started walking. They managed to get to Pucks condo and Finn opened the door to let Puck inside

"Thanks Finn" Emma whispered to Finn who gave a small smile

"No problem Miss P" he replied as he and Rachel walked off down the road. Emma poked her head through the door and could see Puck being sick in the sink. Emma cringed as Puck looked up. Emma was about to try and walk into the kitchen to see if he was ok when the door opened and his mom walked in shopping bags in her hands

"Oh I didn't realise we had company" Mrs Puckerman replied"

"I'm Miss Pillsbury Noah`s guidance counsellor. He wasn't feeling very well so I just wanted to see he got home ok. Now you are here I can go" Emma replied. She gave Emma a curious look but decided to let things go. Emma let herself out of the Puckerman house and gave a sigh. Maybe she needed to keep a closer eye on Puck after all before he did anything else stupid. She shook her head as she walked down the road towards the main road that would put her back on the path towards her condo. Somehow she had gone on the wrong path when she and Finn had taken Puck home. Suddenly she could feel her phone vibrating and she answered it

"Carl" she replied "Hi. Yeah I won't be a minute just had to meet a friend. I won't be long" she closed the phone and placed it back in her pocket

(Emma glanced at her wedding ring as she shuffled some application forms. The light from the window shone on it, she did enjoy the wedding but as a little girl she had always dreamt of a large wedding with her family and friends there. However with her problems that was always just it a dream. She drummed her fingers on the table and gave a sigh as there was a sharp knock on the glass door and Emma looked up to see Puck standing there)

"Puck" Emma gave a small smile. She hadn't seen Puck since the drunken incident as he was in juvie for when the Rocky Horror incident happened and Emma assumed he didn't really want to see Emma

"Miss P or should that be Mrs Howell" Puck smirked

"Pillsbury-Howell is fine" Emma replied "Did you want an appointment for anything?" she glanced at Puck who nodded

"If you have time" he replied and Emma flicked through the appointment book. Knowing she was free she nodded letting Puck shut the door and sit down in the chair

"What seems to be the problem?" she looked at Puck

"Well before Sectionals we needed an extra member because of Kurt and so I enlisted the help of Lauren Zizes. I said she could have anything she wanted in return for her representing New Directions at Sectionals so we would have the required twelve members. So she wanted seven minutes in heaven with me. I mean I can't blame her" Puck smirked."But since then I can't stop thinking about her. I gave her candies hell I even serenaded her. Maybe the choice of song wasn't the best but at least I sang to her. But she doesn't seem interested." He sighed. Emma glanced at Puck and slightly nodded

"I see" she replied "What about you make a promise to her. Or give her something in return to her going to Breadsticks". Puck glanced at Emma and nodded

"I really like her" he replied "It's not because she has curves or is bigger than I am. It's because she`s tough and she can take care of herself. To be honest I haven't felt like this about anyone since..." he paused and glanced at Emma who nodded with a smile

"Since Quinn" she replied "I know what you are saying Puck but trust me you WILL find somebody. Sometimes love comes in the strangest places and you just have to search for it". She started twisting her wedding ring while she said these words and Puck glanced at her strangely. After a few moments of silence Puck stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets shooting Emma a look a look that Emma didn't really like

"I better get to class. Thanks for the advice ill bear that in mind" he replied as Puck walked out of the office, Emma just sighed as she pushed a hand through her hair, she never seemed to get the advice right these days and she didn't know why. Maybe she was still tired from Christmas and the elopement. She tapped a pen against her table and sucked in a breath making a mental note to go and seek out Shannon, she needed to go and see her about something. She shook her head as she remembered how she used to go and see Will about advice, those days seemed a long time ago. She looked up as streams of teenagers walked through the halls of McKinley. But none of them came to her door.

Yeah so that`s Pucks chapter. Sorry if it sucks I couldn't really get into his character, hopefully the next chapter should be better. I think I'll be doing either Tina or Mercedes next which one I`m not sure yet but it's going to be one of the girls. After that probably will be Sam but then again I could change my mind.


	8. Mercedes

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Another chapter of Dear Miss P and this time its Mercedes turn. Her three scenes come from just after `Acafellas`, after `Home` and after `Furt`. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter eight: Mercedes

(Emma looked down at the notes she was making and gave a small smile to herself. It was the day after the Acafellas had performed `I want to sex you up` and had gone down a huge storm. Privately she thought that Will was the best but she also had to support Ken as well. However since Sandy sent Josh Groban annoying emails and kept pestering him online, he didn't want them to support him on tour and so the band disbanded. Will later added that maybe being a teacher and running the glee club was in his main interest after all. Emma glanced at the door and saw Mercedes Jones standing there)

"Mercedes?" Emma said confused. She had seen the sassy black diva around the school but not well enough to strike a conversation up. However she could sense something was wrong with her. Emma beckoned for Mercedes to come in and she did so sitting opposite Emma

"Thanks Miss P" Mercedes gave a small smile "I need some advice" she winced "I made a hell of a fool out of myself"

"Well Mercedes you know my office is always open for guidance. I know some of the footballers don't take me seriously" Emma winced as she remembered David Karoskry and his group of footballer friends knocking on her door and running away "But I am here" she smiled. Mercedes nodded before continuing

"It's stupid really. Me and Kurt have always been friends I mean through the glee club we kinda stick out probably for our fashion sense but also our confident personalities. I mean I should have seen it sooner any straight guy wouldn't have been into musicals, knee fitting sweaters and having his tiara stash hidden away" Mercedes hid her face in her hands

"Mercedes are you trying to say that you thought Kurt is straight. I mean I`m assuming he isn't but I mean if he hasn't told his family or anything yet" Emma trailed off realising she may have stepped in it. Mercedes nodded

"I know you won't say anything Miss P he hasn't even told his father yet and I mean I think I`m the first person to know. It's just that I just thought me and Kurt get along so well he could be a good boyfriend for me and that I could be the girl for him. Now looks like I`m back to square one" Mercedes replied sadly.

"Now Mercedes I`m pretty sure there`s a guy out there that will like you for you. Just trust me on that" Emma smiled. Mercedes glanced at Emma not really sure to believe her or not but then replied with a nod

"Thanks Miss P" she replied "You promise you won't say anything about Kurt" She gave a worried look to the guidance counsellor who nodded

"I won't" Emma nodded; Mercedes again shot her a thankful smile before picking up her bag and heading out of the office. Emma drummed her fingers on the table and gave a wistful sigh before glancing at the clock and realising that she should also be heading home to cold dinners and `Sue`s corner` on the local news, Emma winced at the thought of more Coach Sylvester before picking up her bag and heading to the door of her office

(Emma drummed her nails on the side of her desk. She had missed the assembly due to a dentist appointment. She looked out of her window to see Mercedes standing outside her door dressed in her Cheerio's uniform.)

"Hey Miss P" Mercedes waved. Emma looked concerned as Mercedes walked into her office and sat down

"Mercedes Quinn told me that you fainted. Is this true?" Emma looked concerned. Mercedes remained quiet but then nodded

"Coach Sylvester said I had to lose weight well all of us Cheerio's had to lose weight for this article. But I just couldn't seem to lose it hell I even managed to put some on. So I thought I better not eat at all but then I started imagining Artie, Tina and Rachel as food then I fainted. Quinn found me and gave me a pep talk then I sang `Beautiful` at the assembly. I now realise that my body is what I want to be and I now know that a healthy body is better than one that is ill or faints all the time." Mercedes gave a small smile to Emma who started nodding

"I'm glad you realise that Mercedes. It`s about being comfortable in your own skin and that doesn't mean you have to be skinny or even big if that is what makes you happy. I have a pamphlet here on weight loss" Emma leant across and gave Mercedes the pamphlet giving a small smile to Mercedes who returned the smile pocketing the pamphlet into her bag

"Anyway I better get going. I have Cheerio practise and if Coach Sylvester sees me in here instead of at practise she will flip" Mercedes gave a laugh "See you around Miss P" she waved as she left the office.

"Why did Mercedes even think about joining the Cheerio's" Emma thought as she rubbed her head. It had been a long day and she just wanted to get home and curl up in front of the fire with a book. Who knows what might be around the corner and Emma wanted to be prepared for any possibilities. She yawned as she switched off all the lights in her office and then after locking the door headed down the hallway not noticing that the lights were still on in the choir room

"Kurt I don't know what to say..." Emma replied as Kurt sat in front of her "I am sorry to see you leave but I hope you keep in touch with everyone at Mc Kinley"

"I'm Sure I will I mean me and Finn are now step brothers and me and Mercedes will never lose touch. I guess things here just got out of hand" Kurt let out a sigh as he left the office. Emma closed her eyes and let out a sigh. If she had been around then she might have been able to solve Kurt`s problems but she had been away for the week and when she returned she had found out the news of Kurt transferring to Dalton. Emma looked up and noticed Mercedes standing at the door. Emma nodded and Mercedes entered

"Mercedes I'm as shocked as you "Emma started to say but Mercedes cut her off

"I know if you had been around then Kurt might have stayed" she started to say but then stopped before she said something that she regretted. "Its not your fault" Mercedes replied "Things have been tough on us all since the beginning of this year but losing Kurt he`s my best friend" Mercedes let out a sob "Who am I going to let out my inner diva too now"

"Mercedes I..." Emma started to say but then realised that no words would take away the fact that Kurt was leaving. Emma sat in silence as Mercedes started to sob but then looked up at Emma

"I can't let this stop me from winning Sectionals. Everyone is counting on me to help New Directions win. And if that means beating Kurt then so be it" Mercedes replied

"Mercedes..." Emma replied softly not knowing what to say to the younger girl.

"I think I better need some time to have a sit down and get my head straight" Mercedes replied "Miss P ill see you around" Mercedes replied as she headed out of the office slowly

"Maybe I should be there for the kids I mean they have already lost Kurt they need some additional support" Emma thought but then realised maybe she should wait and see what Will would say. After all the pair had hardly spoke since the `Rocky Horror` incident and maybe he wasn't prepare to invite her to Sectionals. But Emma knew that if he did ask her then she would be there for him and the kids whatever the case.

That was harder to write then I thought it would be. Really I struggled with that so if you don't review then I don't really mind. Next chapter I think will be Sam`s but since I read some spoilers I`m going to wait till after the last six episodes are over with to do Sam`s chapter plus the last three so hope you don't mind that. And again I`m really sorry for the rubbish of this chapter. I promise to do better in the future.


	9. Sam

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone. First off let me apologise for my long break. I am going on holiday for two weeks this Saturday to Seattle so there won't be any updates till then. This chapter focuses on Sam and so there will be extracts from after `Audition`, `Special Education`, and `Rumours`.

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter 9: Sam

(Emma glanced out of her window as she continued to type up notes she had received about new students that had applied over the summer. She had finished typing up one paper and pushing a hand through her red hair when she noticed a young male with blonde hair and a curious look on his face looking through the window of her office)

"H-Hello?" Emma replied puzzled as she glanced at the boy.

"Oh sorry" the boy replied "I'm Sam, Sam Evans. I was told off Finn that if I needed anywhere to go that you were the person to go to. I just wanted to see if you had any appointments". He looked puzzled and Emma felt quite sorry for him. She nodded and smiled gently

"Come in" she replied and Sam nodded walking into the office sitting down on one of the chairs smoothing down his spiked blonde hair while Emma looked for his folder. Eventually she found it and flicked though the contents

"Your Sam Evans?" she glanced at Sam who nodded

"Y-Yeah I transferred here over the summer. My dad changed jobs so I moved here with my parents and my younger brother and sister" Sam swallowed nervously

"And how are you finding things so far? You said that Finn told you to come to my office. Have you talked to any of the other students?" Emma sat back in her chair and smiled at Sam who nodded

"Yeah me and Finn, Artie and two other guys, one was Asian and the other one had a Mohawk" Sam was interrupted by Emma

"Mike and Puck" Emma smiled and Sam looked surprised "Sorry carry on" Emma replied letting Sam carry on talking

"Anyway we jammed a little in the choir room. Finn had mentioned beforehand about wanting to join Glee club, most of us guys are in the football team. But after the stories I heard getting slushie facials etc I really don't think it's my type of thing. I'm the guy who wants to just keep his head low and get on with things. It's bad enough being the new guy without having more things getting thrown in your way". Sam finished talking and Emma slowly nodded

"Sam you know maybe you should give Glee club a chance. I know it's your decision but maybe in a few weeks go back" Emma smiled at Sam who nodded glancing at Emma curiously who wiped down her pink cardigan and gave Sam a smile back.

"Ill see. I think I'll stick with football for now as I made the quarter back position and Coach Bieste seems ok. I do enjoy performing though and singing" Sam gave a grin to Emma "Anyway lunch is almost over with I better get to Spanish class. Don`t want to keep Mr Schuester waiting. Thanks Miss Pillsbury" Sam looked at the name tag on her door as he left the room walking down the corridor

""I like Sam" Emma thought with a small smile "He might not turn out to be the sharpest tool but he has heart and a strong mind" she thought before returning to her new pamphlets she received for the fall term

"Hey Miss P" Sam gave a small wave to the guidance counsellor as he stood outside her office. He gave Quinn a small kiss goodbye as she left to join the Cheerio practise and Sam had his latest appointment with the guidance counsellor. Sam walked into the office and sat opposite Emma who got his folder out

"So how are things going with Quinn" Emma leant her elbows on the table glancing at Sam who nodded slowly fiddling with a thread on his football jacket

"Yeah good" Sam grinned "I gave her a promise ring last week just after we returned from Mr and Mrs Hudson's wedding. She`s kinda bummed about what happened with Kurt transferring to Dalton but I suppose there isn't anything you can do about that" Sam sighed as he finished fiddling with the thread on his jacket "If Kurt wanted to leave then he wanted to leave. Simple as that" he muttered

"What do you think? Do you think it affects your chances at Sectionals?" Emma glanced at Sam who just shrugged

"I dunno I mean I haven't really been in one of these big choir competitions before. But if we have Rachel doing one of the big numbers then I think we have a really strong chance. Even if she is kinda annoying you can't deny she has talent" Sam glanced at Emma "Miss P?" Sam looked at the guidance counsellor who seemed to have drifted off and her mind seemed to be somewhere else

"Huh?" Emma looked confused "Sorry Sam I was somewhere else" she smiled nervously as she shuffled some papers

"I was just saying if Finn and Rachel take the lead which will probably happen then we might win. But sometimes I wish other people could have a shot" Sam replied. Emma nodded as a thought started to come to her min d

"Well you never know Sam" she replied gently.

"Anyway I better get going. I arranged to meet up with the football team for a practise before our big game at the weekend" Sam nodded as he left the office and left Emma deep in thought as a plan started to form in her mind as she scribbled something on a piece of paper, then grabbed the piece of paper and left her office on the way to the faculty lounge

"Miss Pillsbury?" Sam looked puzzled as he looked through the door at the guidance counsellor who looked as if she had just recently been crying

"Huh oh hey Sam just hay fever" Emma replied lamely wiping her eyes which Sam knew was a lie. "Did you have an appointment" she looked at Sam who nodded looking slightly confused

"Y-Yeah but I can come back if you aren't feeling up to it" Sam replied but Emma shook her head braving a small smile

"Come in" she replied and Sam nodded walking into the office sitting opposite Emma. It seemed like a lifetime since Sam had entered that office on his first day of McKinley and a lot had changed since then

"How are your parents?" Emma glanced at Sam who looked at her curiously "Rachel and Finn came to tell me but I think I would have found out anyway not through Mr Schuester or anything..." Emma trailed off as a lump came to her throat and Sam glanced at her curiously. He along with the rest of the glee clubbers had noticed their friendship blossoming back as she had attended the Lady Gaga club meeting and even performed with them during `Born this way`.

"Miss P are you seriously ok. Maybe you're the one who needs guidance" Sam cracked a smile and Emma gave a small smile back

"It's just..." she sighed and Sam glanced back at her curiously "Sam as a new student how would you describe mine and Mr Schuesters working relationship this year." Sam looked puzzled but decided to start talking noticing the look in Emma`s eyes as one of panic. Sam brushed a strand of blonde hair from his eyes as he sat back and started talking.

"Well I would have said you never talked to one another but when you came to Rocky Horror rehearsals something seemed different. Then you disappeared and Mr Schue seemed distracted and then your marriage. It's only these past few weeks that he has got back to his old happy sense" Sam glanced at Emma who nodded brushing an strand of red hair from her head and breathing deeply.

"Thank you Sam" she replied. "Anyway enough about me what about you?"

"Me?" Sam looked puzzled "Oh dating. Since Santana dumped me I kinda don't really want to get into a relationship. Girls are more trouble than they are worth" Sam laughed "But when I meet the one I am sure I will know. You just do" he glanced at Emma who nodded

"Yeah..." she said slowly looking at the blonde boy "You do" she mumbled. She and Sam then carried on talking about Nationals and about maybe finding somebody to look after his younger brother and sister until Sam`s time ran out. Sam got up out of the chair and looked back at Emma with a smile.

"Thanks Miss P" he replied "This first year could have turned out to be a lot worse than it has been without your guidance." He nodded

"Thanks Sam" Emma whispered as Sam gave a nod then left the office leaving Emma on her own looking down at Sam`s folder and wondering what the future held. Her hands shook as she gripped the folder but not wanting to let the emotions beat her, placed the folder on her shelf then decided to walk to her car. She walked straight past the choir room not noticing that the light was still on and crossed the parking lot, getting into her car and breathing deeply before driving off into the distance not noticing that her car was parked next to Will`s old battered blue one.

And there`s Sam. Really enjoyed writing Sam he seems a good character despite not having much to work with. I waited this long because I wanted to work with the material that we got in Rumours with his family and everything. Next chapter I think will be Tina`s as I have said all along I want to do Rachel last and I do boy girl in order. However I don't know when ill be uploading that s I guess you will have to be patient. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter though.


	10. Tina

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Again so sorry for the long wait. This chapter is Tina`s chapter but because I couldn't think of much for Mike I'm involving him as well so this is a kind of Tina and Mike chapter. I hope you don't mind. The scenes will be set in Ballad, just after Dream on and just before Audition

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter ten: Tina Cohen Chang and Mike Chang

(Emma smiled slightly as she ran a finger along the tie that Rachel had bought for Will. It was nice to have something of Will`s in her office but then remembered the reason why she had bought the tie and slightly frowned. She then opened the desk drawer and slid the box in the drawer. Just as well because there was a knock on the door and Emma looked up to see Tina Cohen Chang standing there her head bowed)

"Hi Tina" Emma gave a small smile and Tina gave a smile back standing at the door not saying much "Would you like to come in?" Tina nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind her and sitting opposite Emma who got out some hand sanitizer and started to pump some into her hands

"Artie told me about lying about your stutter. He seemed pretty hurt by it" Emma sounded concerned for the Asian female

"I know I shouldn't have lied" Tina whispered "But really I had no other choice. And once I had started with the stutter I had to carry on. I mean I should have said something to Artie but I was scared that he would take it the wrong way. And well I guess he has every right to. I mean like he said I can just fake a stutter but he will be in the chair forever." She sounded close to tears

"Tina" Emma started to say but she wasn't really sure what she could say "I said to Artie have a word with her. You know what boys are like eventually in a few days he will come round. And then you and him can go back to being best friends" She gave a small smile at Tina who nodded her brown eyes meeting Emma`s brown ones and she gave a watery smile at the guidance counsellor who smiled back

"Thanks Miss P" she whispered "I guess I better get going. Mr Schue has randomly selected us partners for a ballad and I got Mike Chang. I don't really know him but" she shrugged as she stood up "Thanks for the advice" she replied as she left the office and Emma let out a heavy sigh. There seemed to be many problems at the moment and then there was the Puck/Quinn/Finn/Rachel baby drama. Must be the weather and Emma shook her head as she prepared to go and meet Will in the choir room to try and sort out Rachel`s crush on him

(Emma sighed as she thought about why Artie had come to see her the other day and felt bad about telling him the truth. But what was she supposed to do lie to him. Suddenly she looked up and saw Tina standing at the door and Emma nodded for her to come in)

"I need some advice" Tina looked pained and Emma nodded for her to continue. "Artie was supposed to dance with me, he borrowed some walking crutches but obviously it didn't work so he fell. I don't know what to do."

"Well maybe you should ask somebody else in the glee club. Somebody who can dance but ask Artie first if that is ok. He might not want the girl who he likes dancing with somebody else" Emma replied as Tina nodded

"I will" she replied as she looked around Emma`s office "But who. No offence to Finn but he can't dance, Puck probably not after last week with Mercedes I really don't want Santana on my tail" Emma looked up from her notes but let Tina carry on talking "Kurt not really..." she trailed off as Emma interrupted her.

"What about Mike?" Emma replied "Didn't you work with him on that ballad assignment last semester"

"_That feels like a long time ago_" Emma thought as Tina started to nod a wide grin starting to form on her face as realisation started to dawn on her.

"Yeah and Mike can dance I mean he`s the best dancer, guy wise anyway, in the Glee club. I don't think Artie will mind as well because I mean if it was Finn or Puck then maybe but Mike" Tina gave a grin "Ill ask him next rehearsal and see what he thinks. Thanks Miss P" Tina gave a wide grin "Oh and have you spoke to Rachel recently because she is acting quite odd and me and Mercedes were worried about her. I mean she can be quite a diva and only interested in herself but she is our friend and we are concerned about her. Plus if she is in trouble then it doesn't give our chances at Regionals any good at all"

"No I haven't seen her at all. Last time I saw her was when she was" Emma then remembered she was asking about when was the best time to do the nasty and one that was rather personal to tell Tina and two it brought back quite a lot of bad memories. Good at the time but it still hurt "Asking for advice on Jessie" she replied and Tina nodded

"Oh" Tina looked puzzled "But if you see her will you let me know" Emma nodded and Tina smiled "Thanks Miss P I better get going now" she waved as she left the office and Emma gave a small smile before deciding to get back to the notes she was making. She also had a dentist appointment letter on the desk

"Miss Pillsbury!" Emma heard a yell and she turned around to see Tina walking towards her arm in arm with Mike Chang

"Hey Tina" Emma looked surprised "Mike" she replied nodding towards the Asian male

"I just want to say thanks. For what you said last semester. I asked Mike to be my dance partner and a few weeks later he asked me if I wanted to be a counsellor at an Asian camp teaching rich kids the arts. I accepted and during the course I started to fall for him and now we are together" Tina gave a lopsided smile as she leaned against Mike`s shoulder but then gave a nod towards him as she entered Emma`s office and sat down

"What about Artie" Emma replied surprised as Tina shrugged

"He lost interest in me and then when we did get together all he wanted was to play video games and watch dvds. And Mike he cares for me and wants the best for me. I mean it's early yet I don't know and well maybe me and Artie will get back together again I don't know but at this moment it's me and Mike" Tina replied

"Well that`s good. At least you are happy" Emma replied

"Anyway first day of term don't want to be late" Tina gave a shrug as she stood up from her chair "And at least I still have glee club so that`s good. Didn`t you know Principal Figgins gave us another year so hopefully we can get to Nationals this year"

"Yes we were told..." Emma replied dazed.

"Anyway I better go" Tina gave a smile as she left the office leaving Emma slightly dazed. However she noticed the flowers Carl had got for her, she needed to step away from being so involved with the glee children and only see them on an appointment schedule. However her face fell when she thought that and thought maybe she could see a few of them sometime. After all they were the innocent party in her and Will`s fight and something told Emma it wasn't fair. She sighed as she flicked through the appointment book and could swear she could see Will and Sue at the top of the corridor looking through the notice board looking at the new clubs but Emma wasn't sure. She might have been mistaken as she took a fresh pen and stated to look through the list of new students and transfers that were attending this year

And done. Last one I will be writing will be Miss Rachel Barbara Berry and I have left her last for a reason. What that reason is I`m not saying so you will have to read it. Hopefully I will get Rachel finished for when S3 airs as so not to complicate matters regarding storylines. However as you know real life can get in the way but I promise I will try. Anyway please review and I will get back to you as quick as I can.


	11. Rachel

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox

Again so sorry for the long break. This is the last part of Dear Miss Pillsbury so I hope you all like it. This chapter concentrates on `Showdown` `Journey` and `The purple piano project`

Dear Miss Pillsbury

Chapter 11: Rachel

(Emma smiled gently at Rachel as she sat down in front of her and gently wiped her eyes as Emma shuffled some pamphlets and then handed on intitled `So you like throwing up` to the brunette headed girl. From the corner of her eye she could spot Will looking at the notice board outside and Emma`s cheeks started to get a little flushed)

"I want to be thinner and prettier like that Quinn girl" Rachel pouted

"I see. " Emma nodded but her eyes couldn't leave Will "H-Have you told anyone about the feelings you had that might made you want to throw up"

"Have you liked anyone so much that you wanted to lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music and cry" Rachel exclaimed dramatically and Emma shook her head. However her thoughts returned to a time where she had noticed Will talking to his wife on his cell phone and she had just had a bad attack of wanting to clean all her grapes at once. She sneaked out to her car and proceeded to blast out `All by myself` in her car while crying. But she couldn't tell Rachel that so Emma let out a lame no. However she didn't think Rachel quite bought that. After giving Rachel some advice about maybe getting involved in common interests and not letting the boy change the way she was, she let Rachel go and sank back in her chair and breathed heavily, rubbing some sanitizer in her hands. However she looked up and spotted Will at the door, looking as cute as ever, she thought to herself then scolded herself for thinking these things. She nodded and Will entered the office

"I saw Rachel" Will replied sitting down in front of her as Emma nodded reaching for the sanitizer instead

"I caught her throwing up in the girls bathroom" Emma explained as Will looked at her with a mixture of shock and sadness on his face "I think she feels that she can't be herself and plus she feels that Quinn Fabray is much more prettier than she is". She glanced at Will and noticed he was thinking of something and Emma assumed he was thinking about his own wife who he had told Emma was also on the Cheerios when they both were at McKinley "However I gave her some advice and she left feeling much more happier"

"That`s good" Will smiled "Listen if you see Figgins can you ask him if he can have a word with me. It's about the pep rally" Emma nodded and Will flashed his smile, the one that made Emma fall weak at the knees "Thanks Em" he said gratefully as he stood up "I better get going" he replied as he left the office leaving Emma to shake herself from the daze she had surrounded herself in and to make sure that all her pamphlets were all straight before she left the office. She gave a small smile at to how Will had asked her for advice again and she knew she would make sure she would answer any problems that he needed. Her heart soured as she thought about Will and she knew she had no chance winning his heart

"I love you Emma and you love me and dentist or no this thing isn't over between us"

Emma touched her lips as she had felt Will`s lips on them and felt guilty that she had enjoyed the kiss so much. She was however with Carl and she and Will, despite his passionate speech, was over. Her thoughts were broken however by a sharp knocking at the door and Rachel Berry entering the office her eyes wide at probably the last time she had seen Emma was her kissing Will back

"I-I just came to see if you were ok and if you and Mr Schuester had talked. I didn't mean to break you two apart like that it's just me and the New Directions had something planned for him.." Rachel trailed off as she sat in front of Emma

"Rachel its fine" Emma gave a small smile "You probably did the right thing as I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't interrupted…" Rachel`s eyes went wide as she realised what Emma had meant and gave a small nod looking down at the floor

"I don't know what I`m going to do without New Directions next year" Rachel whispered "I mean even though we bicker and fight I have got close to all of them, Even Santana and Brittany" Rachel looked up at Rachel "I mean isn't that what real families do. Even if they fight you know that they truly love one another deep inside"

Emma nodded "Rachel you might be right. But I`m afraid despite at how much me and Mr Schuester protest I don't think it's going to be enough. But as you know my office is always open for any problems that you or any of the New Directions might have. Despite there being no glee club you are all still students at McKinley High

Rachel nodded "I'll tell that to Finn and the rest of the group" she replied as she hitched her bag higher "I hope you have a good summer and I'll see you at the start of next term" she gave a small smile to the guidance counsellor as she left the office and Emma sucked in a deep breath. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated and she realised she had a text message from Carl wanting to know when their next date was. Suddenly things came into more perceptive as Emma finished typing the text message but also felt bad for Will and the glee club. Somewhere she prayed that Figgins would change his mind somehow and give the glee club one more year, but also she thought there wasn't much chance of that happening, Figgins was very stubborn when he wanted to be especially about budget cuts. Emma picked up her bag as she left the empty office as she started her summer holidays wondering what the future held for her.

"Rachel hey" Emma grinned as she straightened her pink blouse and gave the brunette girl a grin "You came back to ask more about the mixer"

"Yes I think me and Kurt are going to attend" Rachel grinned brightly "We decided on doing a performance to Ding Dong the witch is dead and we are going to blow the other attendees away" she nodded strongly showing her determination as Emma hid a small smile

"Well I hope that you do blow them away" she smiled "And how is Finn?" she glanced across at Rachel who blushed slightly at the mention of her boyfriend

"He`s fine. Burt gave him a job working at his tyre place so I`m hoping that will do him some good. However I am still hoping he will follow me and Kurt to New York. A long distance relationship will be tough but if it comes down to that I am sure me and Finn can survive against it. And how is Mr Schue. I heard on the grapevine you two had moved in together over the summer holidays and you were now dating again" Rachel grinned wickedly

"H-How did you know" Emma stuttered

"We hear everything through the school but some of us wasn't sure if it was just random gossip. Kurt however was adamant that you two were in a serious relationship judging by the look on Mr Schue`s face in the choir room this morning." Rachel smiled

"Yes we are living together and dating" Emma smiled glad to be able to tell someone. However she wasn't sure if she wanted her and Will`s relationship over the school like some celebrity trash. Rachel clapped her hands and looked excited

"Kurt was the only one you know. I mean even me and Finn wasn't 100% sure and Artie was like could it have been Coach Sylvester spreading rumours like she did last term with the mudraker…" Emma however held up her hand and Rachel stopped talking

"Did you want anything else" Emma smiled and Rachel shook her head but then nodded again

"Could you give us instructions to the mixer" Rachel looked embarrassed and Emma gave a small smile looking in her desk drawer and handing Rachel a leaflet that had driving instructions to the mixer. Rachel thanked Emma and left the office leaving Emma alone. She glanced at her clock and realised it would be soon lunch time and therefore time to see Will. She hadn't seen him all morning with students popping in to discuss college courses and new students in their first year. And truth be told, despite her living with him now, she missed him more now than when he was with Terri and she couldn't wait to share her lunch with him in their new lunchboxes. The bell rang as Emma gave a grin, picked up her new Wonderwoman lunch box and made her way to the faculty lounge where she would enjoy a good lunch with Will and Shannon then would help the students of McKinley with their problems like she would always do.

And done. Sorry again for the long break I had a really bad case of writers block. But it's gone away now. I would like to thank anyone who has read or reviewed this fic and please continue to read and review in the future. I should be continuing on with my two one shot fics `A ray of sunshine` and `Preparing a perfect wedding` so until I have finished those I don't think I will be starting another new fic for a while. But inspiration could strike me at any time so keep your eyes peeled. See you soon!


End file.
